


Kiss Me Through The Camera

by PoisonWrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonWrites/pseuds/PoisonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Phil wasn’t a stranger to seducing someone with just his words, so why was flirting with Dan the equivalent of digging to China with a teaspoon?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Through The Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phan Week nsfw prompt day 8: Wildcard! Basically, I smashed together a couple of the prompts from the days I missed. Still PWP, with a little bit of fluff thrown in at the end.
> 
> Does what it says on the tin.
> 
> Enjoy xx

“How are you just finding this?” Phil asked, looking at his computer screen. On the other end was Dan, holding a cardboard box up just long enough for Phil to take in its appearance before ripping into it.

“Mum left it on the dining room table, didn’t tell me,” Dan commented whilst doing his best impression of a mauling bear. He scratched and tore at the cardboard while Phil watched, unable to restrain a giggle. 

“Why don’t you just get some scissors, you freak?” He laughed. 

“Don’t care,” came Dan’s slightly muffed response, pulling the tape back with his teeth. There was a tearing sound through the speakers, and like that, Dan had found his way into the box. He yelped with happiness, slightly restrained due to the fact that his parents were in the next room, but enthusiastic all the same.  

“What is it?” Phil eyed the screen, suddenly having gone pixelated; the joys of a lousy internet connection. He leaned back in his desk chair, stretched, and waited for the wave to pass. As he waited, he found his eyes wandering across his own room, curtains drawn for the night and his bedside clock reading 11:53pm. His green covers were still unmade from the night before, and his clothes from the day were strewn across the floor. He was currently in his pajama bottoms and an old gym shirt he had since year 10. It was comfy, and Dan was dressed much the same. 

“Oh!” There was movement on the screen which Phil spotted out of the corner of his eye. “You’re-“ the rest of his statement was on the tip of his tongue, but it dropped away when he looked back and saw that Dan was “…shirtless?”

“I was trying on the top I got in the mail!” The still shirtless Dan held up the fabric for Phil to see, baby blue and with a cartoon llama printed on it. It was nice, but it wasn’t what Phil wanted to be looking at right then.

Dan shuffled the fabric back from the camera, smile faltering to a slightly more unsure one before a blush cropped up on his cheeks. “What? What’re you looking at?”

“I feel like I’m getting a sneak peak at one of your nakedbooth uploads.”

Dan smiled at that, “Yeah? You look at those?” His words were cocky, but his voice hinted that the question was more than rhetorical. There was a need to be assured, one that Dan was trying his hardest to fight.

“I follow you, so yeah…” a pause. “I like them.”

Dan actually giggled at that, full blown school girl twisting her pigtails _giggled_ , and Phil felt nauseated at how cute it was. “I just thought you scrolled right past them, I don’t know.” The blue shirt was in his lap now, being twisted nervously in his hands. At least, that’s what Phil assumed was happening; he couldn’t see past Dan’s midsection, thanks to the camera angle.  

Dan was…Dan was gorgeous. Dan was beautiful, and all variations thereof. Phil could wax poetic about his eyes and his lips and his hair until Christmas, but to put it simply? Dan was hot, and Phil liked that; painfully liked it. Biting your knuckles and hoping you don’t wake you parents liked it. 

There was no way Dan didn’t know how Phil felt; he had been mercilessly flirting with the younger man for the past several months. Phil liked to think of himself as a pretty talented flirt, and many a girl (or boy) at university could attest to that. He wasn’t a stranger to seducing someone with just his words, so why was flirting with Dan the equivalent of digging to China with a teaspoon?

“You know, you’re pretty fit, Dan.” He was going to need a a bigger teaspoon.

“Uh-“ Dan fumbled his words, “Yeah? You too.” 

“I mean it. I don’t exactly hate looking at your photos, and…well, lets just say my mind is wandering other places, looking at you with your shirt off right now…”

Phil had put them at a crossroad. Right then, it was Dan’s choice on how he wanted the night to proceed. He could put his shirt back on, laugh off Phil’s comments, and they could keep on talking like nothing had changed.  

That, or…“What are you thinking about?” Dan asked, voice lower, softer than it had been a second ago. An edge of worry, but the hesitation was overshadowed by curiosity.

“How tan you are…how warm your skin must be.” Phil half expected Dan to shoot him a comeback, something about him being a creep, but one never came. He kept going, “I think it would be soft, too, especially your neck, your collar bone. I’d want to kiss it, if I were there.”

Dan made a sound like a sigh on his end, and shifted in his chair. “I wish you were,” he said, and like that, the metaphorical gates opened, and the atmosphere changed. 

“Yeah?” Phil asked, and fuck, Dan was looking off screen, going redder by the second, but smiling shyly the whole time. 

“I’ve thought about you kissing me before, you know. Back before we were even talking and I was just someone commenting on your videos. I thought about it a lot.” 

“Only ever kissing?” 

“Not only,” Dan admitted. He seemed to be growing more comfortable with their conversation, now looking towards the camera. He was biting his lower lip, the shirt in his lap now completely forgotten. “Sometimes I thought about you touching me, us…doing things.” 

“You can tell me what you thought about,” Phil assured, “I’m not judging.” A pause, a thought, “I’d like to know.” 

“I’ve thought about,” Dan sighed, seemingly trying to stifle a nervous giggle, “me, blowing you. Or the other way around. I’ve thought about you teasing me, and then fucking me. I-“

“God, Dan,” Phil cut off his friend. “That’s…really hot.”

“Are you hard?” Dan asked, voice even softer than it was before. Well, if Phil wasn’t before, he sure as hell was now.

“I’m getting there,” he angled the screen of his laptop so that the camera was pointing towards his lap. The fabric of his pajama bottoms was beginning to tent, and he moved his hand to the outline, gripping himself through the fabric. Not very stimulating, but enough to give Dan an idea of what he was doing to him.

There was a gasp on Dan’s line followed by, “Bloody Hell” and the nervous giggle from before finally bubbled to the surface. “I’ve never done this before, you know. You’re like, my first.”

“Well, you’re doing fine by my standards,” Phil said, moving the camera back up to his face. Dan may have made a small noise of protest, but it could have also been the feedback from the chat. “If you’re not comfortable with this, you can stop me anytime” he assured, and Dan nodded on his end.

“Thanks,” he smiled, wide and pearly white, “but I don’t want to.”

Dan, ever the one to tease. Phil was never sure which parts of him were really a nervous, blushing virgin, and which parts were an act, put in place to drive Phil nuts. Either way, Dan was pushing all of his buttons, hitting his sweet spots.

“Then what do you want to do?” Phil asked, leaning back in his desk chair and moving back to where the camera was able to pick up his crotch. He also took his shirt off in the process, letting it drop to the floor with the rest of his clothes from the previous day. He was exposed on camera, his white chest in the right corner of the screen contrasting with Dan’s tan, brown skin.

“I kind of want you to make me cum, I kind of want to make you cum.”

“I can work with that,” Phil smiled. “You should probably be naked for this, just saying.”

Dan grinned back, standing up and stretching, his pants dipping low in front of the camera. “I should _also_ be on my bed.” And that’s where he sat his laptop before stripping down. Once he was naked, Phil could see he was just as aroused as he was, which felt like a small victory on his part.  

“Do you have any lube?” Phil asked, after Dan had climbed onto his bed.

“Yeah,” he nodded, reaching to dig through the drawer next to him. He came back with a small, slightly used bottle, putting it on the bed next to him. “This would be so much better if you were here,” Dan moaned petulantly, and Phil chuckled. 

“If I was there, we wouldn’t be talking like this.”

“Fair enough” Dan agreed. 

“If I were there, I would start by kissing your lips, and then your neck, your shoulders…” Dan bit his lip, leaning back more comfortably onto his pillows.  

“You know, my neck is really sensitive. I’d probably be moaning from that already.”  

“Actually, I think I’d want you on top of me,” Phil decided. He had moved his hand from the armrests of his chair, back to the front of his pajama bottoms. “I’d kiss you, and my hands would move down to grab your arse.”

Dan sighed, adjusting himself on his bed, “Am I wearing anything in this?” 

“Not at all. You’d be all mine to touch, and as we kissed, my hands would move back up to your shoulders to push you down. I’m sure you’d allow it, judging by your earlier enthusiasm.”

Dan breathed sharply out through his nose and closed his eyes for a fraction of a second before opening them again. “I’d love to suck you off,” he agreed, “I haven’t sucked anyone off in a while though, so you might be too much for me.” 

At that point Phil moved to push his trousers down, enough of the way down his thighs so that Dan could see his cock. He took himself in his hand, pumping up and down several times to give Dan an idea of what he was seeing.

“Yeah, definitely too big,” he decided, “but gagging on your cock is another fantasy of mine.”

Phil moaned, leaning back more in his chair. “Put your laptop between your legs,” he ordered, “I want to be able to see you.”

Dan complied, moving the laptop to where he was completely exposed; his face was still in the picture, but so was everything else. He was touching himself just like Phil was, hard and leaking from their conversation.

“Don’t touch yourself yet,” the older man said once Dan had his bearings, “I want you to finger yourself first.” There was a hesitancy in the order, a pause which gave Dan enough room to back out if he wanted. He hadn’t wavered at all since earlier, though, and picked up the bottle of lube.

“I want you to pretend it’s me fingering you, but not fucking you, not yet.” 

“Phil,” Dan moaned as he slipped one finger inside himself. He had done it before, but never on camera. The thought that Phil was watching him, Phil, whom he had a crush on for years, made him blush all the more, lust rushing through him.

On his end, Phil watched as Dan slipped another finger into himself on his request. Dan’s head was thrown back then, his eyes closed and his free hand resting on his thigh next to his erection. He was being good, not touching himself like Phil ordered. He moved his own hand up and down a little faster, watching intently as Dan picked up the pace. 

“After I finished fingering you, I’d flip you over,” he panted, “I don’t think I’d be able to wait this long in real life, hearing all your pretty little moans, trying not to wake anyone up.” It was true, Dan was biting his lips, trying not to let any escape. He was failing, but only just.

“God, yes,” he moaned, fucking himself on his fingers, “please…”

“I’d fuck you so hard, and you’d love it. I would fuck you until you were whimpering my name, until you couldn’t help it.” 

“Phil-“

“And it wouldn’t be until the very end, right as I was about to cum that I would let you touch yourself, that I would allow you to cum.” 

“Phil, please,” Dan begged, high and strung out. 

Phil could feel he was close, breathing heavily and feeling his muscles tense, “Go ahead Dan,” he said, “touch yourself. Cum for me.”

Dan’s hand flew to his dick, fisting it and jerking himself off once, twice, three times before he was cumming on his stomach. A stifled moan escaped his lips, one coming from Phil only a fraction of a second later. He shook through his orgasm, back arching up off the bed and then falling limp against the pillows. On Phil’s end, he could hear his desk chair squeak; whether he was still riding out his orgasm or cleaning himself off, Dan wasn’t sure.

It was a minute before Dan composed himself, finding the energy to sit up and acknowledge the camera. “Phil, that was…” 

“The best orgasm I’ve had in a long time” Phil chuckled.

“Ditto to that” Dan agreed. “Ugh, now I need to clean myself off,” He lamented, feeling the spunk on his stomach already growing cold. “A little help?” 

“If only,” Phil said, and Dan felt a sharp pang in his stomach at the fact that Phil was not anywhere near him. He grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it to his chest. 

“One day?” Dan said hopefully. He didn’t want to mope after such great sex, or whatever it was that just happened. It was just…he would consider himself someone who liked to cuddle after sex, if he was being honest.

“One day,” Phil assured, not looking at the screen. He was busy putting his shirt back on and throwing away his own used tissues. When he heard nothing but the feedback from the mic, he looked back up to the screen. “Promise.” His eyes softened, lingering over Dan’s exposed form. “Promise.” He repeated. “Now go get yourself cleaned up; I want you to watch Buffy with me. I have the perfect episode in mind.”

Dan chuckled, but once again, did as he was told. “Is this our cuddling after sex?” 

“It’s the next best thing.” Phil said softly. Like Dan, he had moved to his bed, and picked out a pillow to hold close to his chest. “I’ll pretend the pillow is you.” 

“It’s not,” Dan smiled, eyes resting on his friend. His hair was tussled and his cheeks were flushed, but it was still Phil; round blue eyes and words that made Dan feel like he was going to melt. The world felt softer in that moment, edges sanded down in a foggy, rose tint.

“You’re right,” Phil agreed, giving the pillow an extra squeeze, “but until we meet? It’s the next best thing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song Kiss Me Through The Phone, of course. Totally original, I know.
> 
> If you liked this and want more works like this leave a kudos! They really encourage me to create more!
> 
> Thanks xx


End file.
